User talk:The Mighty Bearidan
Welcome, The Mighty Bearidan! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Kibapons page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 13:11, December 6, 2011 Hey If a users does a lot of edits and I feel like I can trust them I will give admin rights. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- hola --Dragonnx 23:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I will try to join the facebook patapeida thing--The Mighty Bearidan 23:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I hope you have a good Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza/Natalis Invicti as well. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sewing That sounds pretty cool. Could you please post a picture of it, so I can see what it looks like? I really want to see it now. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Admin doesn't work that way I'm afraid. I only give out admin rights to people with a noticibly high number of edits, and I believe I can trust them. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ka-ching 07:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can make custom signatures. An easy way to make one is by using the signature template, which is fairly simple to use. I can tell you how if you can't figure it out. The other way is to make it from raw code (HTML or CSS), which is a bit more challenging (this is how I did mine). Using raw code allows for more variety, and you aren't as restricted. On a side note, please add headings to messages on talk pages, it eases navigation. Also, remember to sign by using four tildes (~). 08:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You can get to the template by first making a new page, preferably with the title "User:The Mighty Bearidan/signature". Once you are making that page, there should be a little drop down menu on the right of the visual editor that says "Templates". Click that and it should be on there, it's called "signature". If you don't see it, use the search box. Fill in the boxes you can, preview your signature until you like it. If you need information on what each box does, just ask. If you can't figure it out, I can make you one if you want (if I get the time). Once you make your signature, click the arrow beside your name in the top right corner of any page, and click "Preferences". The type { {User:The Mighty Bearidan/signature} } (without spaces in between the { or }s) in the box that says "signature" or something similar. 08:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC)